


Around the Corner

by FreshBrains



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Case Fic, Drabble, First Meetings, Gen, Humor, Multifandom Drabble Exchange, POV Diana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 14:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15293625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: The woman smiles. “I’d teach you, but then I’d have to kill you.”Diana smiles back. “I believe you.”





	Around the Corner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [erinm_4600](https://archiveofourown.org/users/erinm_4600/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy this treat!

When the crook rounds the street corner, Diana is ready to take him down. But before she can stop him with her braceleted arm, he takes a burgundy typewriter case directly to the forehead, knocking him out cold.

The case-wielding woman, wearing laughably fake cat-eye glasses, blinks at Diana in surprise. “You’re wearing armor,” she says, eyeing Diana’s bracelet with keen interest.

“You’re quite armed yourself,” Diana says, nodding towards the typewriter case. “You will have to teach me that trick.”

The woman smiles. “I’d teach you, but then I’d have to kill you.”

Diana smiles back. “I believe you.”


End file.
